megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Culebre
Culebre is a demon in the series. History Culebre, or Cuélebre, is a mythological giant winged serpent-dragon of the Asturian and Cantabrian regions of Spain, that lives in a cave, guards treasures and keeps xanas as prisoners. Although they are immortal, they grow old as the time goes by and their scales become thick and impenetrable, and flag wings grow in their bodies. They don't usually move, and when they do it, it is in order to eat cattle and people. One can kill the cuélebre giving him as meal a red-hot stone or a bread full of pins. Its spit it is said to turn into a magic stone which heals many diseases. In Midsummer, which is a magical night in Asturian and Cantabrian folklore, it is possible for brave men to defeat the culebre, whose spells don't take effect that night, and marry the xana and get the treasure. However in Cantabrian areas it's said the night of Saint Bartholomew the creature increases his power and unleashes all his fury against people in revenge. When the cuélebre grows older its scale become thicker and thicker, and he must flee Asturias and fly to the Mar Cuajada, a paradise located beyond the sea. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Snake Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Snake Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Strength Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Strength Arcana, as '''Kerepres' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Draco Race *Devil Children White Book: Draco Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Dragon Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Draco Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Dragon Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Dragon Race Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Culebre appears as a demon of the Snake order. In Revelations: Persona, he was renamed as Vixen; the Persona Tensen Nyannyan was also renamed with the same name, despite them being unrelated to each other. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Hydron, he can perform the combo Hydro Blast with Wing Rox and Acid Rain with Poseidon. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |Ice= Reflect |Elec= Resist |Force= - |Mystic= - |Skill= Bufudyne Mabufudyne * |Passive= Ice Repel * |FusedQuote= I AM KEREPRES THE DRAGON! DOST THOU LIKEST ME? THEN, MY ICE SHALL PROTECT THEE. |FusingQuote= I LIKE THEE! DOST THOU NOT LIKE ME? ...I SHALL FUSE FOR YOUR SAKE! |Human/Demon= Category:Devil Survivor Demons }} |-| Overclocked= |Ice= Reflect |Elec= Resist |Force= - |Mystic= - |Skill= Bufudyne Cursed Dance * |Passive= Ice Repel * |FusedQuote= I AM KEREPRES THE DRAGON! DOST THOU LIKEST ME? THEN, MY ICE SHALL PROTECT THEE. |FusingQuote= I LIKE THEE! DOST THOU NOT LIKE ME? ...I SHALL FUSE FOR YOUR SAKE! |Human/Demon= Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Ice= Reflect |Elec= Resist |Force= - |Mystic= - |Racial= Evil Flow |Skill= Bufudyne Mabufudyne * |Passive= Ice Repel * |AucPassive= Ice Boost * Ice Amp * Anti-Most * |FusedQuote= ME Dragon Culebre! ME PROUD OF SCALES AND WINGS! |FusingQuote= FUSION? THAT GOOD TASTING? ME EAT FUSION WHOLE! }} Gallery Category:European Mythology